David Callahan
Patchlist 2007 Tally: WALTHAMSTOW RESERVOIRS (111):-'' Mute Swan 05/01/07; Greylag Goose 05/01/07; Greater Canada Goose 05/01/07; Egyptian Goose 09/01/07; Shelduck 08/01/07; Gadwall 05/01/07; Wigeon 07/09/07; Teal 05/01/07; Pintail 20/11/07; Garganey 18/04/07; Shoveler 09/01/07; Mallard 05/01/07; Pochard 05/01/07; Tufted Duck 05/01/07; Goldeneye 05/01/07; Ruddy Duck 05/01/07; Goosander 05/02/07; Little Grebe 05/01/07; Great Crested Grebe 05/01/07; Black-necked Grebe 19/09/07; Slavonian Grebe 20/11/07; Cormorant 05/01/07; Grey Heron 05/01/07; Little Egret 30/03/07; Kestrel 05/01/07; Hobby 17/05/07; Peregrine 31/01/07; Sparrowhawk 24/01/07; Goshawk 03/04/07; Common Buzzard 05/02/07; Red-legged Partridge 30/03/07; Pheasant 19/01/07; Water Rail 12/01/07; Moorhen 05/01/07; Coot 05/01/07; Oystercatcher 09/05/07; Lapwing 24/01/07; Little Ringed Plover 29/06/07; Redshank 01/02/07; Greenshank 13/07/07; Sanderling 11/05/07; Dunlin 07/05/07; Green Sandpiper 05/01/07; Common Sandpiper 08/01/07; Common Snipe 03/04/07; Curlew 12/07/07; Black-headed Gull 05/01/07; Mediterranean Gull 28/01/07; Little Gull 19/09/07; Common Gull 05/01/07; Lesser Black-backed Gull 05/01/07; Herring Gull 05/01/07; Yellow-legged Gull 15/02/07; Great Black-backed Gull 09/01/07; Common Tern 23/04/07; Arctic Tern 07/05/07; Black Tern 30/04/07; Woodpigeon 05/01/07; Stock Dove 08/01/07; Feral Pigeon 05/01/07; Collared Dove 05/01/07; Swift 18/04/07; Cuckoo 24/04/07; Ring-necked Parakeet 14/10/07; Kingfisher 07/02/07; Green Woodpecker 05/01/07; Great Spotted Woodpecker 26/01/07; Skylark 03/04/07; Meadow Pipit 05/01/07; Grey Wagtail 05/01/07; Pied Wagtail 05/01/07; Yellow Wagtail 11/05/07; Sand Martin 12/03/07; House Martin 27/04/07; Swallow 18/04/07 (bird with orangey-buff underparts 06/06/07); Wren 08/01/07; Dunnock 08/01/07; Robin 05/01/07; Wheatear 28/03/07 (later inc. several leucorhoa); Black Redstart 12/04/07; Whinchat 06/09/07; Stonechat 05/01/07; Blackbird 05/01/07; Song Thrush 05/01/07; Redwing 09/03/07; Mistle Thrush 11/01/07; Fieldfare 05/02/07; Garden Warbler 13/04/07; Blackcap 13/04/07; Common Whitethroat 27/04/07; Lesser Whitethroat 12/04/07; Sedge Warbler 11/04/07; Reed Warbler 18/04/07; Willow Warbler 13/04/07; Chiffchaff 09/01/07; Goldcrest 18/01/07; Blue Tit 05/01/07; Great Tit 05/01/07; Long-tailed Tit 09/01/07; Jay 15/01/07; Magpie 05/01/07; Carrion Crow 05/01/07; Rook 02/05/07; Jackdaw 08/03/07; Starling 05/01/07; House Sparrow 05/01/07; Chaffinch 05/01/07; Greenfinch 08/01/07; Goldfinch 08/01/07; Linnet 12/01/07; Reed Bunting 15/01/07. RECORDS AWAITING APPROVAL: Goshawk 03/04/07 - description with recorders. ESCAPES, NON-SUSTAINABLES, ONES THAT GOT AWAY: Chinese (Swan) Goose - 2 throughout. Black Swan present all spring. 2 Barnacle Geese south over Lockwood 16/05/07, and on the deck 06/06/07. Cockatiel 17/04/07. ''WALTHAMSTOW MARSHES (43):-'' Mute Swan 28/01/07; Greylag Goose 28/01/07; Greater Canada Goose 28/01/07; Mallard 28/01/07; Little Grebe 28/01/07; Cormorant 28/01/07; Grey Heron 28/01/07; Water Rail 24/02/07; Moorhen 28/01/07; Coot 28/01/07; Kestrel 24/02/07; Black-headed Gull 28/01/07; Common Gull 28/01/07; Lesser Black-backed Gull 28/01/07; Woodpigeon 28/01/07; Stock Dove 28/01/07; Feral Pigeon 28/01/07; Great Spotted Woodpecker 28/01/07; Meadow Pipit 28/01/07; Pied Wagtail 28/01/07 yarrellii; Wren 28/01/07; Dunnock 28/01/07; Robin 28/01/07; Stonechat 29/01/07; Blackbird 28/01/07; Song Thrush 28/01/07; Mistle Thrush 28/01/07; Blackcap 24/02/07; Willow Warbler 12/04/07; Goldcrest 28/01/07; Blue Tit 28/01/07; Great Tit 28/01/07; Long-tailed Tit 28/01/07; Magpie 28/01/07; Carrion Crow 28/01/07; Jackdaw 28/01/07; Starling 28/01/07; House Sparrow 28/01/07; Chaffinch 28/01/07; Greenfinch 28/01/07; Goldfinch 28/01/07; Reed Bunting 28/01/07. RECORDS AWAITING APPROVAL: ESCAPES, NON-SUSTAINABLES: ''HACKNEY MARSHES (33):-'' Gadwall 29/01/07; Teal 29/01/07; Mallard 29/01/07; Tufted Duck 29/01/07; Little Grebe 29/01/07; Cormorant 29/01/07; Grey Heron 29/01/07; Moorhen 29/01/07; Coot 29/01/07; Black-headed Gull 29/01/07; Common Gull 29/01/07; Lesser Black-backed Gull 29/01/07; Herring Gull 29/02/07; Woodpigeon 29/01/07; Stock Dove 29/01/07; Feral Pigeon 29/01/07; Kingfisher 29/01/07; Green Woodpecker 29/02/07; Great Spotted Woodpecker 29/01/07; Grey Wagtail 29/01/07; Wren 29/01/07; Dunnock 29/01/07; Robin 29/01/07; Blackbird 29/01/07; Redwing 28/02/07; Song Thrush 29/01/07; Mistle Thrush 29/01/07; Blue Tit 29/01/07; Great Tit 29/01/07; Long-tailed Tit 29/01/07; Magpie 29/01/07; Carrion Crow 29/01/07; Starling 29/01/07; Chaffinch 29/01/07. RECORDS AWAITING APPROVAL: ESCAPES, NON-SUSTAINABLES: ''GREENWAY, STRATFORD (30):-'' Mute Swan 26/02/07; Greylag Goose 31/01/07; Greater Canada Goose 31/01/07; Mallard 31/01/07; Cormorant 31/01/07; Grey Heron 26/02/07; Kestrel 31/01/07; Moorhen 31/01/07; Coot 31/01/07; Black-headed Gull 31/01/07; Common Gull 31/01/07; Lesser Black-backed Gull 31/01/07; Herring Gull 31/02/07; Woodpigeon 31/01/07; Feral Pigeon 31/01/07; Grey Wagtail 26/02/07; Wren 31/01/07; Dunnock 31/01/07; Robin 31/01/07; Blackbird 31/01/07; Song Thrush 31/01/07; Chiffchaff 26/02/07; Blue Tit 31/01/07; Great Tit 31/01/07; Magpie 31/01/07; Carrion Crow 31/01/07; Starling 31/01/07; Chaffinch 31/01/07; Greenfinch 31/01/07; Linnet 26/02/07. RECORDS AWAITING APPROVAL: ESCAPES, NON-SUSTAINABLES: '''Patchlist 2006 Tally: '''''WALTHAMSTOW RESERVOIRS (TOTAL - 116): Mute Swan 03/01/06; Greylag Goose 03/01/06; Greater Canada Goose 03/01/06; Brent Goose 27/02/06 - bernicla; Shelduck 18/01/06; Egyptian Goose 08/05/06; Wigeon 11/09/06; Gadwall 03/01/06; Garganey 30/07/06; Teal 03/01/06; Mallard 03/01/06; Shoveler 04/01/06; Pintail 07/08/06; Pochard 03/01/06; Tufted Duck 03/01/06; Scaup 28/02/06; Goldeneye 03/01/06; Goosander 03/01/06; Red-breasted Merganser 12/03/06; Ruddy Duck 03/01/06 inc. black-headed morph; Great Northern Diver 17/12/06; Black-necked Grebe 12/03/06; Little Grebe 03/01/06; Great Crested Grebe 03/01/06; Cormorant 03/01/06; Great White Egret 30/04/06 & 10/11/06; Grey Heron 03/01/06; Little Egret 08/05/06; Spoonbill 10/06/06; Red Kite 20/04/06; Sparrowhawk 01/03/06; Kestrel 25/02/06; Hobby 22/05/06; Peregrine 08/09/06; Pheasant 17/08/06; Moorhen 03/01/06; Coot 03/01/06; Water Rail 22/03/06; Oystercatcher 04/04/06; Lapwing 03/01/06; Ringed Plover 09/03/06 tundrae-type & 21/08/06 hiaticula-type; Little Ringed Plover 20/04/06; Sanderling 03/08/06; Dunlin 02/08/06 schinzii-type; Green Sandpiper 03/01/06; Common Sandpiper 18/01/06; Wood Sandpiper 18/08/06; Redshank 25/07/06; Greenshank 19/08/06; Whimbrel 23/04/06; Snipe 25/01/06; Black-headed Gull 03/01/06; Common Gull 03/01/06; Lesser Black-backed Gull 03/01/06; Herring Gull 03/01/06; Yellow-legged Gull 11/09/06; Great Black-backed Gull 04/01/06; Little Gull 10/10/06 Common Tern 19/04/06; Arctic Tern 08/09/06; Black Tern 23/08/06; Stock Dove 04/01/06; Woodpigeon 03/01/06; Feral Pigeon 03/01/06; Collared Dove 04/01/06; Cuckoo 14/05/06; Green Woodpecker 04/01/06; Great Spotted Woodpecker 04/01/06; Kingfisher 03/01/06; Ring-necked Parakeet 27/10/06; Common Swift 18/04/06; Skylark 02/08/06; Rock Pipit 27/03/06 littoralis; Meadow Pipit 11/01/06; Yellow Wagtail 23/04/06 flavissima; Grey Wagtail 04/01/06; Pied Wagtail 03/01/06 yarrellii & 10/03/06 alba; Swallow 05/04/06; House Martin 09/04/06; Sand Martin 27/03/06; Wren 03/01/06; Dunnock 04/01/06; Robin 03/01/06; Wheatear 27/03/06 oenanthe & 20/04/06 leucorhoa; Common Redstart 02/04/06; Whinchat 09/08/06; Stonechat 06/10/06; Blackbird 03/01/06; Mistle Thrush 15/02/06; Song Thrush 04/01/06; Redwing 18/01/06; Fieldfare 03/01/06; Garden Warbler 26/07/06; Blackcap 04/04/06; Lesser Whitethroat 22/05/06; Common Whitethroat 18/04/06; Sedge Warbler 05/04/06; Reed Warbler 21/04/06; Willow Warbler 29/03/06; Chiffchaff 22/03/06; Goldcrest 04/04/06; Spotted Flycatcher 15/08/06; Long-tailed Tit 04/01/06; Blue Tit 03/01/06; Great Tit 04/01/06; Jay 22/02/06; Magpie 03/01/06; Carrion Crow 03/01/06; Jackdaw 30/05/06; Starling 03/01/06; House Sparrow 11/01/06; Chaffinch 03/01/06; Greenfinch 03/01/06; Goldfinch 18/01/06; Linnet 11/01/06; Reed Bunting 02/02/06. ESCAPES, NON-SUSTAINABLES: Black Swan up to end of April, back again mid-August; Swan/Chinese Goose - up to 3 throughout, generally 2 on No.5 reservoir; Aylesbury Duck 12/09/06; Rainbow Lorikeet - along River Lea by Lockwood 23/05/06. Category:BirdersProfiles